fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Desidae
Desidae are fan-made temnocerans, created by FeralJinouga. lightning|creator = FeralJinouga}} Physiology Desidae are large, flat bodies temnocerans that bear a striking resemblance to real world amblypygids. Their carapaces are dark brown with lighter brown spots on them, and often have moss growing on them. They have four legs, which are long and thin, and angled in such a way that allows the desidae to remain close to the ground. They also have two large, club like claws that are covered in long spikes. Their last set of limbs is very unique, being covered in a multitude of sensory hairs, and are used in a similar fashion to an insects antenna. These limbs are incredibly thin, three times the size of the body, and incredibly flexible. In front of their mouths are two claws that are used to mash food into a pulp. Similar to scorpions, they also have pectines on their underside, and use these to track pheromone trails. They are theorized to have these sensory organs to compensate for their poor vision. Behavior Desidae are opportunistic animals, eating almost anything they can get their claws on. They have been observed using both ambush tactics and full on aggression to capture prey, as well as eating the left overs of other monsters. desidae are not entirely carnivorous however, and will eat almost anything, ranging from Honey to bark to insects. Interestingly, desidae care for and clean their eggs, but do not care for their young once they've hatched. Juvenile desidae have become a major pest in some regions as they break into farms, destroying the crops and attacking the livestock. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Chelicerata * Family: Desidae Habitat Desidae inhabit almost any temperate region, such as the Sunken hollow or Deserted Island. Ecological Niche Desidae are opportunistic omnivores, leading a constant search for food. They prefer to sit and wait for prey to come by, but have been observed actively hunting. They predominantly feed on Slagtoth or Aptonoth (depending on the region), along with honey and nectar. They are in the middle of the food chain, and are prey for a variety of monsters. Biological Adaptations Desidae have also evolved long, antenna like limbs and pectines that allow them to easily track the pheromones of prey and mates. When they find prey, they use their massive, club like claws to crush it, and then use their unique mouth parts to turn it into a mushy pulp. when Desidae are being attack by a predator, they will release a potent, foul smelling gas that repels most animals. Quests * Completing this quest upgrades the farm. * This is a Hub quest * Halfway through the quest, a Katakana will attack and drive off the Desidae. The quest will automatically be abandoned once this happens. * Completing this quest upgrades the trader * The Seltas queen will appear in the area after hunting the Desidae and Nerscylla * This is an arena quest. Respectively, only two hunters can participate. Attacks * Club swipe: The Desidae will attempt to crush the hunter with their massive claws * Foul smell: The Desiae releases a disgusting gas that prevents nearby hunters from using most consumable items * Charge: The Desidae violently charges forwards in an attempt to crush the hunter * 180* spin: The Desidae swiftly turns around, swiping with its claw as it does so. * Clubbing Rampage: the Deisdae violently charges throughout the area, smashing the ground with its claws as it does so. * Ambush: If there are no hunters in the area, the Desidae may burrow just beneath the ground. It will emerge to either ambush a hunter who gets to close, or because it has been hit while it was underground. * Slam Fest: The Desidae will violently pound the ground around it with its massive claws. * Bite: The Desidae will preform a quick but short ranged bite with its mouth-parts. * Side Strike: The Desidae will pause for a moment before quickly turning and striking the ground next to it. * Follow-Up Slam: '''After preforming most attacks, the Desidae may abruptly bring both of its claws up before slamming them onto the ground. Relationship with the Frenzy Virus Frenzied Desidae have been encountered, but Apex Desidae have not. Breakable Parts * Left Claw * Right Claw * Back * Sensory Legs/head * Pectines (can only be attacked when the Desidae is on its back) Carves Low Rank: '''Desidae Carapace: '''A Carapace from a Desidae. It's mottled color blends in well with the dirt. '''Desidae Club: '''The massive, brutish club of a Desidae. It is strong but still easy to work with. '''Desidae Pectine: '''The colorful pectine of a Desidae. Some people collect these for their look. '''Desidae Rope: '''The strong and flexible leg of a Desidae. It's unique nature makes it a great rope. '''Stench Sac: '''A vile sac found in some animals. It stores a disgusting liquid. High Rank '''Desidae Carapace+: A Carapace from a Desidae. It's mottled color blends in well with the dirt. Desidae Club+: 'The massive, brutish club of a Desidae. It is strong but still easy to work with. '''Desidae Pectine+: '''The colorful pectine of a Desidae. Some people collect these for their look. '''Desidae Rope+: '''The strong and flexible sensory leg of a Desidae. It's unique nature makes it a great rope. '''Stench Sac+: '''A vile sac found in some animals. It stores a disgusting liquid. '''Dragon Moss: ' A parasitic moss that grows on some monsters. It's soft and absorbent. 'Arachnid Gem: '''A curious gem found in neopterans and temnocerans. It's bluish tint makes it popular in jewelry. G-Rank '''Desidae Armor: '''A strong carapace from a Desidae. It's mottled brown color is hidden behind a layer of moss. '''Desidae War Club: '''A terrifying club from a Desidae. It is the ideal material for weapons. '''Desidae Fan: '''A vibrantly colored pectine from a Desidae. You could get a pretty zenny for this piece. '''Desidae Whip: '''An incredibly strong sensory leg from a Desidae. It's strong enough to be used as a whip. '''Malador Sac: '''A Repulsive sac found in some monsters. The liquid found within would repel even the most formidable monster.. '''Dragon Moss+: ' A parasitic moss that grows on some monsters. It's soft and absorbent. '''Arachnid Mantle: '''A colossal gem found in Neopterans and Temnocerans. It's beauty makes one almost regret using it in equipment. Armor Armor '''Blademaster: Fire:10 Water:20 Ice:-5 Thunder:-20 Dragon:0 Skills: Knockout King, Speed Eating +1, Bio Researcher, Mushromancer Gunner: Fire: 15 Water: 25 Ice: 0 Thunder: -15 Dragon: 0 Skills: Pellet S Boost, Speed Eating +1, Bio Researcher, Mushromancer Weapons: Greatsword: ''' Desidae Club/Titan's Maw '''Longsword: Desidae Kanabo/Titan's Arm Sword and Shield: Desidae Mace/Titan's Fist Dual Blades: Desidae hammers/Titan's Teeth Hammer Desidae War Hammer/Titan's Power Lance: Desidae Spear/Titan's Strike Gunlance: Desidae Cannon/Titan's Roar Switch Axe: Desidae Axe/Titan's Wrath Charge Blade: Desidae War pick/Titan's Destruction Insect Glace: Desidae Staff/Titan's Voice Light Bowgun: Desidae Crossbow/Titan's Anger Heavy Bowgun: Desidae Rifle/Titan's Dominion Bow: Desidae Bow/Titan's Eye * The first name of each weapon refers to the first weapon in the upgrade line, while the second title refers to the last. Variations War Club Desidae A deviant of Desidae with an abnormally large claw. Notes * Successfully mounting a Desidae will cause it to fall over onto its back, exposing its pectines. Trivia * Desidae is a direct Latin translation of amblypygid * Desidae take inspiration from both amblypygids and Scorpions. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Soiled Monster